


Augmented

by InfernalScreeching



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ALL THE PAIRINGS - Freeform, All The Love, F/F, F/M, Gen, Shenanigans, Short Stories, bnha - Freeform, hurrah, intros, kinda like a collection of filler chapters, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalScreeching/pseuds/InfernalScreeching
Summary: ɔːɡˈmɛntɪdadjective1. having been made greater in size or value.This is a collection of fluffy bits and pieces of everyday life with reader-chan and the students of UA. You don't have to read my other fic to read this one but the characters are the same! Enjoy!





	1. Where a Wild Brainwasher is Found

Y/n let out a sigh that made her long bangs flutter upwards towards the setting sky, letting others see the small breath cloud rise in the crisp air. The girl felt the heavy weight of being thoroughly bummed about how Midoriya wasn't replying to her texts asking about the UA entrance exam.

She had a bad feeling that it didn't go well. 

After all he went through to get this far and be this close to achieving his dream, the earth 'bender' would absolutely beat the shit out of everyone in UA if her precious Izuku didn't get in. But hell, she would give up her spot for him in a heartbeat if he doesn’t get in.

 

She faltered in her leisurely footsteps when some teen being backed up in an ally around the corner by four others caught her attention. The train of thought derailed as her hair along her arms stood vertical at the typical bullying scene that, for once, didn’t include her (only) two friends.

Y/n dug her hands into the pockets of her thick bomber jacket as she tiptoed by the messily discarded bicycle at the mouth of the ally as ordinary people continued about their lives, making her fingers curl into hidden fists. She only heard a small bit of dialogue between the group of lads before stepping closer behind the bullies. 

 

Jeez, luckily she got there this fast. The victim was so scared his whole head of thick hair stood on end. Or...never mind it was just always like that.

“Oi,” Y/n piped up, effectively scaring the shit out of the obviously not experienced harassers who spun around like deer caught in the headlights. “What’re you doing?”

Three of the boys with noticeable mutation quirks turned uncertainly towards the remaining guy, their wise, plainer leader. The boss boy hesitated before glaring back at their victim who had no way to escape.

“Eh- Wh-what are you doing?” he blurted defensively that cause Y/n to snort and lean against one leg, noting the minor pro hero patrolling around the area. 

 

“I asked you first. What. Are. You. Doing?” she repeated a tad firmer after a casual shrug.

“We...we’re planning on-“ the leader spluttered before the girl on the left with large scales as skin but in loudly. 

“B-beating up this villain!” she finished, pointing at the ‘villain’ who’s shoulders hunched and head lowered, like he wanted to disappear into himself. 

“Oya? A real life villain?” she quipped with false enthusiasm that made them nod in agreement. “Huh, we’ll what did he do?”

“A-ah well, he-“

 

“Did he steal something?” the main girl interrupted, stepping even closer, making the two that stayed silent stumble back. “Did he perhaps beat someone up in an ally? Or did he kill someone?” 

The leader broke out into a cold sweat that deeply satisfied her. Yes, squirm shithead, squirm like the little, worthless worm you are.

“W-w-well no but his quirk is-“

When taking her hands out of her pockets, she created a short pillar of cement from the ground beneath her feet so she could tower over the leader.

“So he didn’t actually do anything bad then? You’re just going to attack him because of his quirk?” 

“We-well n-not exactly but-“ Y/n clicked her tongue in distaste at the fumbling as she grabbed the front of his shirt. One of the accomplices started to bawl big crocodile tears while another was slowly scooting towards the exit. 

 

“You scumbags seem more like villains to me. It’s the intent of the user, not the quirk, that makes a villain,” she barked before roughly shoving him backwards to fall flat on his ass. “Don’t ever forget it.” That statement was aimed at all the remaining boys, but mostly at mr damsel. “Now scram before I call over the pro hero that’s across the street.”

 

Her podium of power shrunk back to ground level as the delinquents dispersed with their tails between their legs. Once they were gone, the awkward silence between saviour and...savi-ee hung heavy in the dingy ally. L/n pursed her lips and looked to the slouched princess. Now he looked more defeated and tired than humiliated and scared. 

“You alright, bud?” she began in a much softer voice that made her hold back a cringe. Mystery guy nodded slowly, as if his brain still had to catch up with what happened before moving a hand to clasp the back of his neck. 

“Yeah...thanks,” he breathed out still in disbelief, but in a voice so deep it took Y/n by surprise, causing a wave of goosenips to crawl across her skin.

“Ah- no problem man, I’m L/n Y/n by the way. But just Y/n’s fine,” she assured, a smile growing on her proud face. “What’s your name? Or should I just call you damsel?”

 

This playful jab seemed to knock him out of his stupor and click his tongue, arm falling back to his side. 

“...Shinsou Hitoshi,” he drawled finally as he stepped forward, giving the impression that he was very bored and/or very, VERY tired. “Tch, what kind of girl saves someone with a quirk like mine and speaks so informally? Are you stupid?” 

 

The girl’s smile began to fall at that and her eyebrow twitched with growing irritation. 

“What the- I’m not stupid for-“ her spluttered rant ceased before it really began when suddenly her limbs felt dumb and her expression neutralised completely. The hell?! 

Panic began to flood her, though her breathing somehow stayed level. She couldn’t use the quirk she needed to see the world around her. Now her it was an empty darkness, a void that made her heart pound in her regularly moving chest. 

 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move a muscle, including her tongue she needed to cuss out this ingrate fool. 

 

“This is my quirk, Y/n. Brainwashing,” he began, testing out the feel of her name with that profoundly reaching voice. She held onto it desperately, hand twitching, as it grounded her in the dark world she was born to be in. “I could order you to do anything right now and you’d do it. Anything at all. Still think I’m not a villain?” 

“No, because you could’ve defended yourself from those bullies easily, but you didn’t. You could’ve made them suffer but you didn’t,” her honest confession was forced out of her. The feeling of her mouth moving and her voice coming out as so robotic, so emotionless...it was really weird. “If you train yourself and your quirk instead of listening to those that don’t matter, you can save a lot of people.”

 

She waited in tense silence for any reaction of the boy as she tried her best to remain patient and calm. How long does this last? Is he still even here? Y/n’s attempts to chill failed miserably as she started to believe that he just up and left. 

The brief fit of panic, that felt like a lot fucking more, ended when Shinsou released her from the confines of his quirk, leaving her gasping for air. Relief made the girl’s knees give out and she could feel the heart beat of the brainwasher spike.

 

“O-oi- shit, are you okay?” he dropped down in front of her, not thinking twice about the dirty puddles of who knows what on the pavement. His quirk never had this affect on someone before. 

The indigo-haired guy never wanted to take out all his frustration and self hatred from the entrance exam on this...eccentric girl. He couldn’t help how unfair the whole system was to anyone with a quirk like his that only affected humans. Now he went ahead and shattered any chance to maybe befriend the one person in this world that didn’t think of him as a villain. 

Y/n simply nodded as she calmed down before her head raised to face him with a strained smile.

"Peachy. Just...don't ever do that again without ordering me to use my quirk. Otherwise I can't see shit," she explained with a hint of a threat before clasping a hand on his shoulder to use as a helpful boost to get back on her feet. The bewildered boy now began to learn that you really were a strange girl, but the lopsided smile that grew on his face when he reached to hold her outstretched hand was proof that he didn't mind at all.

 

"Deal."

 

 

~~after credits scene~~

 

"Do you ever wonder what heroes do if they need to shit in the middle of battle?" Y/n asked out loud as she leaned her head back, letting the wind move her hair as she sat on the back of Shinsou's bike. The chivalrous boy offered to bring her home for her troubles, but learned that her house is a bit far. 

So now the brainwasher peddled for two as the blind girl held on tight as the experience was quite new and thrilling. The said brainwasher nearly crashed the bike when he registered the question. 

 

"No, no I really, really don't."

"But like...what if they really need to? Like they are something bad, what would they do?" 

And so the new duo continued to talk about hero shit the whole journey home.

 

To be continued...


	2. Lunch Shenanigans pt. 1, featuring the Bakusquad

Lunch came slowly for the students of UA. Ordinary lessons were tedious and the slowly warming weather made everyone a little sleepy. 

 

Lunch with the Bakusquad, however, was always lively no matter the weather.

 

Whenever they sat together, they unconsciously went to the same booth and sat in the same places where Y/n sat between Bakugou and Mina while Sero sat between Kirishima and Kaminari in front of them.

Idle chatter about nothing major came easy whether it involved the whole table or two individuals. Blasty makes his opinions known whenever anyone says something particularly stupid but usually just broods quietly. It took a lot of effort and coaxing on Y/n and Kirishima's part to try ever have a proper conversation with the blonde, since they were the main ones willing to.

 

The said girl suddenly broke free of her train of thought when Mina and Kaminari's eccentric chatter became too loud to ignore. The notorious flirt suddenly slammed his palms down on the table like a judge pounding the gavel, demanding silence. 

“Guys, cmon, help me out here! Who out of everyone in our class has the scariest quirk?! Todoroki or Bakugou?!" he demanded frantically.

 

Y/n raised a brow and took her time to finish chewing her most recent bite as she pondered on what to say. The other guys also grew silent as they thought hard about the random-ass question that hung in the air. Bakugou meanwhile scowled deeply and clicked his tongue, the palms of his hands heating up and glowing like embers.

"The hell is that supposed to mean, you pikachu piece of shit?!"

 

The group passively ignored his outburst as Mina argued for the fact that icey-hot's was scarier, and Bakugou just had an intimidating (shitty) personality.

Y/n swallowed her bite of the heavenly lunch and tilted her head as she thought of someone other than the two people named. 

"Do you mean like...scary as in just their quirk out of context? Or like, if the user is out to kill you?" she prodded further, making the arguing two freeze.

 

Sero hummed with a slow nod in agreement with her point. Now his opinion on the whole matter got flipped upside down. The explosive boy always wants to kill everyone anyway and Todoroki is a tough guy to read at the best of times.

The red head meanwhile was staring intently with squinted eyes at the angered boo in front of him, as if really thinking hard about whether he was scary or not.

Pikachu and Pinkie exchanged looks of brief contemplation before shrugging and going with the latter of the blind girl's suggestions. Y/n nodded at the clarification and picked up her bottle of water. 

 

"Then neither of them, I think Ochako is the scariest if she's out to kill me."

 

Chaos swiftly followed as she took a swig. Ironically, Bakugou wasn't part of it since he was too confused on who the hell Ochako was. The duo that started the mess slammed their hands simultaneously on the table, making the lunch trays bounce abruptly. 

"What?! You can't be serious Y/n?!" the other girl nearly squawked in disbelief while the tape dispenser just raised a brow sceptically. 

"You can't...really think that right?"

Leisurely putting the bottle back down and crossing her arms, the student being interrogated cleared her throat to begin her Tedtalk. 

 

"Well, Uraraka Ochako, aka roundface for you, Katsuki, has the anti-gravity quirk as you all now," she began calmly, all the attention on her. "If she wants to kill you, for whatever reason, all she has to do is touch you and you'll slowly start to rise up, higher and higher into the sky. Soon enough you'll be high enough that no one can hear you scream as you rise up into the clouds, through the stratosphere.” The atmosphere of the lunch table took a sharp, dark turn as the explanation continued.

“The air becomes thinner and thinner as you reach higher, if she still has her quirk activated. You'll die a slow and painful death all on your lonesome up there as the temperature would freeze the 70% of water that makes up your bod, and the lack of oxygen would suffocate you, and the pressure would completely mess up your innards."

 

The in depth theory of made the unwilling company lose their appetite and nearly lose their half finished lunches. Kacchan surprisingly was quick to accept that round-face indeed had a scary quirk. A slow grin started to form on the speech giver's face as she thought of another idea. She also managed to use the affective mind-blowing as an opportunity to openly steal some of Kaminari's fries. The poor boy had his head in his hands as he imagined the horrible, horrible death at the hands of the cute girl who he tried to woo on the first day of school.

 

“Heh, her villain name could probably be something like ‘Anti-Gravity’ or something cool like that,” she mused in a light-hearted manner that made the boy in front of her chuckle nervously as lunch carried on. 

Ah yes, not a dull moment at the Bakusquad's usual table. Even when at least a third of the members are constantly glancing over at the table nearby that inhabited the purest of hearts, one of them being the possible merciless killer.

 

 

~after credits scene~

 

A few tables away, Iida was well equipped with tissue packets to handle Uraraka's sudden fit of sneezes. 

“Do you suffer from hay fever? If so I have some spare anti-histamine tablets!” the ‘methane’ assured as the girl blew her runny nose with a soft noise. 

“Are you alright, Uraraka-chan?” the freckled broccoli fretted, not noticing the weary stares from the Baku-squad table. The girl waved off both questions as she put the tissue on her empty plate to bin later.

 

“I’m fine! I have a bit of allergies but it’s fine, really,” she reassured with a rub to the back of her neck before she remembered an old myth her dad used to tell her. “Heh, maybe this just means someone’s talking about me!” 

 

She never did find out why Kaminari and Mina were particularly nice to her during class for next week and a bit.

 

 

To be continued...


	3. Where you know nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: *stuffs the piece of shit bunch of grapes into the trash where it belongs* Mineta? Hah, who’s Mineta?? (Just doing this for balance, but mainlysincehe’sshit) Have a nice day!

“So…uh” Y/n began awkwardly as Yaoyorozu created a heavy barricade at the door. The girl that spoke leaned back and plopped her butt on a stump of the concrete floor that she summoned up in front of the paper maché bomb. She tried her best to not let on how much she was bothered by the first match of the exercise between her two closest friends, but if the silence continued, her resolve would probably crumble.

 

The pair would probably be undisturbed throughout the whole match due to vast number of stairways in the building reduced to rubble by our beloved protagonist. This plan created by the ravenette wasn’t entirely Y/n’s style that usually was to fight people head-on. But nevertheless, the shorter girl went with it. Her fingers drummed against her knees, the cloth of the costume Izuku designed being soft but sturdy, as she thought of what to say to the goddess of a human being who finished up sliding in the last of the titanium bars up against the door. 

 

 

“…do you like…Game of Thrones?” she finished feebly and jolted when the earpiece All Might gave her crackled from his surprised reaction.

 

“Y-young L/n, you should not know what that is!” he spluttered, being a nerd of the show himself and knowing full well that a little girl shouldn’t watch it. It was his turn to stiffen at the curious looks the students gathered around him were wearing. 

 

“I watch it with grandma, its fine,” the smaller girl waved him off, tilting her head towards the camera mounted in the corner of the room. She managed to hide her annoyance with the hero as she strongly disagreed with the way he handled the situation with Katsuki and Midoriya. Any dealing between anyone that leaves the latter boy beaten to a pulp to the point of passing out…is something she will never agree with. Fuck, she nearly used her quirk to stop them but now that she thought about it more, the L/n probably should’ve intervened.

 

 

Judging by Yaoyorozu’s clear hesitation as she approached her made it quite obvious that she had little to no idea about the series. The Number 1 Hero’s response probably made her wearier. “Don’t mind him. Both the book and the show are pretty amazing, just a little…explicit. So if you’re planning on watching it, do it alone.” 

 

Her assurances did little to sway her comrade, even when she created another seat and coaxed her into sitting down for the in depth summary. Y/n was ready to go as soon as she made sure that the ‘heroes’ of the exercise were struggling at the first lack of stairs. The ‘villains’ had easy moved the bomb up to the very top floor before the severe demolishing occurred so they were pretty much as safe as can be.

 

 

Once they were both nice and comfortable, Y/n lifted one arm up to be parallel with the ground, making a mini version of the Westeros and Essos map to rise up dramatically before them. The girl was so glad that some nerd dedicated a lot of time to build a 3D model of what is seen on the Game of Thrones title screen at the last comic con she went to. Now this information implanted in her brain was used to impress a girl…nice.

 

“Well, there are two main ‘Houses’ that have kinda been against each other since pretty much the dawn of time,” she began, feeling her mood improve at her classmate’s slack jawed reaction to the slowly moving landmarks and buildings. “The Lannisters down south in that place there called King’s Landing and the Starks up north in Winterfell.”

 

 

Momo hung onto every word that came out of the other girl’s mouth as the various other houses were explained. Her studious mind easily took in the information and she couldn’t deny that it seemed interesting. What really reeled her in was the connection to real life events in British history.

 

Not even All Might’s uncertain announcement that the villains of this round had won could deter the two from their lively banter.

 

“So Rob’s the King but Robb with two ‘b’s is the son of Ned, right?” Momo asked just to be sure to be sure as the expert of the subject reconstructed the stairs with a raised fist. She had struggled not to laugh in between explaining things due to how she could ‘observe’ poor Jirou trying to stand on the electricity quirk user’s shoulders to try reach the second floor.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. Woah you catch on fast, Yaoyorozu! It took me ages to learn the names,” Y/n praised with a grin, glad to see the much taller girl less stiff when she’s relaxed. Now that they had something to talk about, something to be enthusiastic about, it was that much easier to become somewhat friends. The upper-crust girl grew a tad bashful at the compliment and drew her clenched fists to her rather generous chest in excitement.

“Thank you, L/n-san! From what you’ve told me, I am looking forward to watching it when I finish studying this evening,” she promised, making the said girl almost look past the honorific given. Almost.

“Ah, honestly you call me Y/n, Peaches,” the blind girl playfully chided, adding in a little flair with the English nickname. She was a little too proud of herself for translating ‘Momo’ into the favourable, fuzzy fruit. 

“Eh?”

 

Unfortunately, ‘Peaches’ couldn’t say much but think hard about the last exchange with the odd girl. For the first time since…ever, Yaoyorozu spaced out, during her own assessment no less. 

She didn’t pay any mind to the extreme show of power from Todoroki or the perfect defensive strategy of Kirishima and Sero or anything in between. No intelligent insights were given, much to everyone’s surprise. 

 

Before she new it, class had ended and it was time to go home. 

“Oi, Peaches? You in there?” The spell that seemed to have been cast on her was broken by the words of the girl that was beginning to take up the space in her mind. “Eh…sorry if you don’t like the nickname, I’ll call you Yaoyorozu if you’re more comfortable with that.”

“A-ah, no it’s fine!” Momo nearly went into a panic about accidentally ruining the little friendship going on. “Sorry I’ve been…sorry Y/n, I’m still here.”

A relieved smile lit up the half of the L/n’s face as she walked backwards casually towards the girl’s changing room.

“I’m glad!” she mused as Momo walked forward with a gracious smile, a little flush to her cheeks at successfully making a friend. 

 

“Me too.”

 

 

~after credits~

 

“We will never...speak of this again... understand?” the musical teen panted after the immense effort the pair just went through all for nothing. She was disappointed sure, but what did Jirou expect going up against not one but two of the three recommended students of class 1A. 

“Yeah…” the dandelion-headed boy agreed, shoulders aching and tongue tasting bitter. They didn’t have a chance then but…

Never again.

 

 

To be continued...


	4. Where no fucks are given...

“FUCK!” 

The curse was uttered for the umpteenth time that morning as the youngest L/n woke up ridiculously late. Stupid new and complicated alarm clock, stupid grangran and her stupid meeting with her old hero friend. 

After fumbling with her keys, she managed to lock her front door on her rushed way out, only dropping the said keys three times. With that sorted, she began to sprint as if rabid dogs were at her heals. 

Homeroom class was set to start in seven minutes but the train ride she usually took was a good half an hour long on a good day. Left with no other reliable form of transport to UA, the girl ran. 

Y/n usually took the bus at a comfortable time that meant a forty-minute journey with a certain boom bitch boy. Even after a couple of weeks of attending UA, the routine already became solid and she found the stretch of idle chatter or silence rather relaxing. It took her only a few mere minutes to convince Katsuki to share a pair of earbuds with her so the most hostile demands were to skip the occasional pop tune or Jack Stauber song that turned up on her Spotify shuffle. He really seemed to loathe the rather...creative artist but- oh well.

There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that the explosive blonde probably reprimand her condescendingly later for not being on time. He probably wouldn’t let her live it down but also secretly miss her broad music taste.

Loud, kind of worrying wheezes came out of her dry and gaping mouth when she had the opportunity to take a break at the pedestrian lights by a motorway,(causing a few other bystanders to step away from her). The young girl focused on getting much needed chilly air into her still half asleep, disorientated bod, despite how it burned her lungs. She stretched her spine and placed both hands at the back of her head to maximise oxygen flow. 

Honestly she didn’t give a rats ass about how she looked sweaty and, quite frankly, disheveled as fuck. Now, she had the time to plan out some major shortcuts to get to class without breaking any major laws or getting murdered by Aizawa...though death actually seemed pretty sweet at the moment.

 

“L/n?” Ah, speak of the devil. 

Her body tensed as she tilted her head towards the basic car waiting next to her for the light to turn green. The window was down all the way, revealing it’s driver; her home room teacher himself. A sense of relief washed over her as she heard the hero’s acknowledgement.

“A-Ah- mornin’ sensei,” Y/n managed to blurt as her breathing began to even out though her heart was thrumming against her rib cage albeit roughly. The grown man raised a brow in heavily diluted curiosity and amusement. 

“You do realise class begins in...4 minutes and 34 seconds right?” he drawled after checking his watch, glancing up every once in a while to check if the lights changed. 

The blunt statement posed as a question caused her to break out into a cold sweat, the sheepish grin she forced turning more weary. “Uh heh, yeah, it’s a funny story actually,” the student promised but stopped herself from continuing when he raised a hand in the universal sign to stop. His other hand changed gear as years of taking the same route helped him make educated guesses when it came to how long the red light lasted. 

Y/n blinked in confusion as the underground hero made no move to let her in the car for a life saving lift to school. 

“I don’t need or want to hear your excuse,” he countered, making her form slump in defeat frustrated shame, causing him to hesitate briefly before making his decision. 

A wide, practically sinister grin took over his usually blank face, even causing the blind girl to shudder and break into a cold sweat.

“H-hey, what are you-“

“The penalty for being late in my class is extra training and lunch-time detention for two weeks... Just don’t break any laws!” Mr Aizawa called out, tires screeching as he drove off, leaving her with a puff of good ol car fumes. 

Stunned, all she could do was splutter in a mixture of disbelief and outrage at that display of utter betrayal. 

 

“Oi! Son of a-“ Another wave of curses bubbled forth as she took the first, not entirely legal, opportunity to start pumping her legs and arms in an effort to catch up with the sadistic teacher. He was so damn confident that there was no way she’d manage to get there on time, or before him at least. It was impossible to have that much willpower to achieve such a temporary, frankly useless goal.

Said teacher forgot one key factor in his student’s psyche. Some of the greatest possible motivations for someone like the youngest L/n is spite and rage. Right about now in her life, as relatively good as it was, she felt pissed and about as petty as she could possibly be.

It was almost as if each bit of previous stamina and strength training led up to this very moment as the young girl dodged businessmen and regular pedestrians on her way. With the power of a charging rhino and the agility of a mountain goat, she stormed forwards, skidding in through sketchy alleyways and basically any shortcut she could manage. Her basically empty backpack bounced against her back as just about any fast-paced song went through her head.

Each time the enemy car stopped at another set of lights or slowed down at a turn, she was motivated to go faster.

Y/n’s nostrils flared as she barely noticed the icy air scrape at her cheeks while running faster once she noticed the car pulling into the distinct school’s parking lot. The panic caused by Aizawa beating her there was swiftly quenched and outright drowned by the torrent of fury felt by him leisurely making his way to the door after locking his vehicle, like he had the gall to go easy on her.

Ignoring her parched mouth, she took a moment to pace herself as the cars roared past her. One more road crossing and she’ll be right fucking there. The girl didn’t have time to praise herself for getting there in one piece or to notice the mere seconds counting down until the final bell to commence the day rung out. With the perfect opening planned out, our favourite protagonist took a couple of steps back until her heel hit the wall of the building opposite the hero school.

One deep intake of breath was all she needed to calm down her bubbling blood and focus before she ran out into the road, avoiding getting run over thankfully with only a couple of angry honking horns. A final string of curses were spluttered, this time drawn by a rush of relief once she crossed the other side. 

Once she was past the gates, not even a second thought was given to changing into her indoor shoes as she went straight to climbing. Her opponent was making his way up the stairs lethargically all while she startled a few people through the glass. 

With the use of momentum, determination and her athletic bod, Y/n managed to haul her ass up the multiple floors to class 1-A which was by no means an easy feat due to the only grabby bits being the narrow metal strips between glass panes. Eventually, she got to the right floor, grumbling breathlessly at how no windows were open. Grinning a tad sadistically at the opportunity to scare someone shitless, she knocked lightly on the glass to grab anyone’s attention. Sure enough, she heard the panicked screeching of a certain broccoli-headed lad who happened to sit next to the window. 

 

Midoriya scrambled hurriedly to let his dangling friend in, opening the barrier to the outside world as much as he could. He along with others in the already tightly-knit class were wondering about the strong girl’s whereabouts and wellbeing but no one could’ve expected this dramatic entrance. Despite the freckled boy’s still aching hands, he grabbed her outstretched one and began tugging her inside. The other snatched the back of her blazer to finish the job of yanking her to safety. 

“Y-Y/n-chan are you alright?” He fretted as the said girl was a wheezing, frazzled mess. Biting back the scolding he wanted to give her right that second for putting herself in danger, he guided her to the seat behind him. 

The class prez however felt no need to wait to scold her reckless behaviour while closing the window. 

“That was truly an unprecedented means of getting to class, L/n-san! You could’ve gotten injured or worse! And what have I told you about wearing a tie?” Iida began, using his trademark ‘hand-chops’ in order to emphasise his points to the panting girl. He waited with relative patience as she caught her breath with aching lungs, legs and basically everything else.

“Woke up late... had to run... Aizawa’s an asshole...” Y/n began between gasps of breath, grimacing a bit as her tongue felt like sandpaper. Her hunched form perked up though when the bird boy next to her placed an untampered bottle of water on her desk quietly. With a slurred, basically incomprehensible form of thanks, she cracked open the plastic seal with the lid and began to gratefully sip the essence of life itself, not wanting to get vom yesterday’s dinner. 

Now significantly more refreshed and relaxed, the almost tardy student thanked her saviour again before addressing the odd nerd-jock combo standing at her desk. 

“Call me Y/n. Plus, ties are also dumb and there are no rules in the schools guidelines against using the window as an entrance, I checked,” she mused before the now seated greenette piped up after processing some of her initial points.

“Wait, you mean you ran all the way here...?” The revelation made his eyes bulge at the distance travelled at such a short time by the h/cette and sent him into a muttering frenzy. 

The bell to commence all classes rung out, causing the megane to sigh in exasperation and take out a granola bar out of god knows where and hand place it in front of her as the L/n tried to give Tokoyami his water back. She blinked once she noticed the snack, forgetting to continue pouting at how he insisted she keep the remaining water. 

“Well then, I doubt you had any time for breakfast,” Tenya sighed, more relaxed than before as he stopped his gesturing in favour of pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “You shouldn’t miss the most important meal of the day, L/- I mean, Y/n.” 

The girl found herself struggling not to outright beam at the kindness shown by the three boys, though the struggling proved futile as Momo added her own touch of helpfulness. 

“Aw, thanks man, I’ll make it up to you somehow, you too Tokoyami,” she mused contentedly while leaning back as the Vice President began to fix her unruly appearance. 

“Just come on time from now on!” Iida retorted on his merry way back to his seat while the raven headed male politely declined her offer. 

What sweet boys.

Just as Y/n was about to ask her new hair stylist if she started watching Game of Thrones, the caterpillar-like teacher opened the door and made his way in. Despite not being noticed yet, a broad, shit-eating grin spread across the girl’s face. With her arms and legs crossed casually, she patiently waited as the class rep began his duty of taking the roll. 

Once Iida called out her name, she replied with utter gusto and with a bit more flare than usual that could rival Aoyama’s. Oh she doubted anyone ever saw the teacher get up from his little corner with his sleeping bag so quickly. The calling of names faltered at the bizarre reaction, though it just caused the victorious girl’s grin to widen. She even had the gall to wiggle her fingers as a greeting. 

“Hello again, sensei, fancy seeing you here,” Y/n chirped, voice practically oozing satisfaction that confused some students while those who connected the dots remained quiet so they wouldn’t face the teacher’s wrath. The said teacher’s eyes narrowed, boring holes into her very soul. With a sigh, her peppiness melted to bored compliance. 

“I didn’t break any laws or use my quirk,” she earnestly admitted with both hands raised in surrender. Satisfied with that answer, the quirk erasing hero slunk back to his space under the table, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. The oddly proud and light smirk hidden from the world as the prez finished making sure everyone else was in.

Kids these days, always full of surprises.

 

~after credits scene~

Since she couldn’t find Iida as soon as lunch began, the young L/n latched onto his half avian saviour, unable to take no for an answer when it came to paying her back. 

“L/n-san...you really don’t have to do this,” Fumikage meekly tried to change the stubborn girl’s mind for the umpteenth time.

“Ah of course I don’t have to, but I want to,” she countered while ploughing on happily, glad to have the opportunity to maybe befriend the ‘emo’ boy who sat beside her now that he finally accepted his fate.

Only once the pair arrived at the nearest vending machine did she relinquish her gentle hold on his wrist. The girl shuffled before the display with jazz hands that made her internally want to slap herself. The feeling evaporated though as he smiled lightly.

“Here we are! What’s your poison?” The physical embodiment of Edgar Allan Poe’s poetry leaned against the side of the snack box rather dramatically.

“Something as dark and as bitter as my soul.”

“...So strawberry milk?”

“...Yes please.”

 

To be continued...


End file.
